Cinta Sejati
by arisha matsushina
Summary: Naruto pindah ke America, bagaimana nasib hinata sebagai pacarnya?


Suasana kota sangat cerah di desa konoha. Suasana yang tadinya sepi lambat laun menjadi mulai ramai, matahari menggantikan tugas bulan untuk menerangi dunia dengan sinarnya. Burung-burung bernyanyi dengan merdu di atas langit biru, terlihat seorang gadis yang termerung di bangku sekolah SMA Konoha gakure di sebuah taman sekolah. Ya, dialah Hinata Hyuga seorang gadis cantik, berkulit putih, berambut indigo, bermata pucat berwarna lavender yang bergaya feminin dan bersifat lemah lembut. Tak jauh di tempat hinata duduk, seorang pria yang berambut pirang menghampirinya, Ya pria itu adalah Naruto Uzumaki, mereka saling mengenali karena ayah mereka sangat bersahabat dan akhirnya mereka kenal satu sama lain.

"Pagi Hinata-Chan" sapa sang pria.

"Pagi Na-Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata,

"Maaf aku mengganggumu" lanjut Naruto.

"Ah.. Ti-tidak kok na-naruto-kun" jawab Hinata kembali.

"Boleh kah aku duduk disampingmu ?" tanya naruto.

"te-tentu..." jawab Hinata.

Naruto pun duduk disamping Hinata suasana menjadi hening hanya kicauan burung dan hembusan angin yang menyertai mereka, akhirnya naruto pun memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Hinata.. apa kau mau menemaniku pergi ke taman diluar sekolah ?. " tanya naruto yang baru separuh kalimat.

"Ta-tapi naruto...

"ah sudah lah kau ikut saja, tidak jauh kok dari sekolah aku jamin kita tidak akan terlambat" ucap naruto sambil memotong perkataan hinata yang belum selesai. Hinata hanya berdiri seiring dengan naruto, sampainya di taman itu narutopun menyuruh hinata duduk.

"Hinata-chan duduk lah" Ucap naruto.

"Ta-tapi na-naruto..."

"sudahlah hinata tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu" ucap naruto.

Hinatapun akhirnya duduk disampingnya dan suasana menjadi hening, akhirnya naruto berbicara.

"Hinata-chan.. apakah kau mau.. menjadi kekasihku ?" lanjut naruto.

Hinata yang tak menyangka hanya bisa blusing dan menyembunyikan muka merahnya, tak menyangka bahwa penantiannya mencintai naruto pada saat pertama bertemu tidaklah sia-sia dan tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Hinata ?. apakah kau mendengarku ?" Tanya Naruto.

"hah- ma-af na..naruto aku tidak mendengarkanmu" Alasan Hinata.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya apakah kau ingin menjadi kekasihku ?" Tanya Naruto kembali.

"Na-Naruto.. hm.. i-iya aku mau" Jawab Hinata sambil menunduk.

Naruto langsung memeluk hinata.

"..." Hinata hanya bisa diam tidak bisa bergerak, "Na-naruto.. apakah aku bermimpi ?" gumam hinata dalam hati.

"Arigato Hinata-Chan aku mencintaimu". Hinata yang tidak kuat menahan detak jantung yang tak terkendali akhirnya pun hinata pingsan, Naruto yang bingung dan terheran langsung membawa hinata ke UKS sekolah. Sampainya disana hinata dibaringkan dengan lembutnya dan naruto meninggalkan UKS karena bel masuk telah berbunyi.. sebelum ia pergi ia membisik ke telinga Hinata "Hinata-chan aku akan kembali".

Naruto pun pergi ke kelasnya dan memulai pelajaran, ya naruto yang sekarang menginjak di bangku kelas XII-Ipa 6 yaitu kelas unggulan, dan ia juga akan segera menghadapi Ujian Nasional ia sama sekali tidak bisa bolos pelajaran, guru yang di depannya diabaikan olehnya ia memikirkan keadaan hinata.

Bel istirahat berbunyi naruto langsung melesat ke UKS dan membuka pintu UKS, ketika ia masuk ternyata sosok hinata tidak ia temukan, ia pun menanyakan kepada penjaga diruangan itu ternyata hinata telah kembali kekelasnya, Naruto pun bergegas pergi dan menuju kelas Hinata, kelas hinata yang cukup jauh karena hinata kelas X-1 harus membuat naruto berjalan lumayan lama, sampainya naruto di depan kelas hinata ia pun hanya selonong masuk kedalam kelas dan menuju bangku hinata tanpa memikirkan anak-anak di dalam yang melihatnya.

"Hime kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanya Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan hinata.

"Na-Naruto... aku tidak apa-apa" Jawab hinata.

"lalu kenapa kau pingsan apa kau sakit Hime ?. tanya naruto yang masih panik.

"aku hanya kaget naruto, ketika kau memelukku". Jawab hinata.

"hh.. soal itu maafkan aku aku tidak tahu kalau akan seperti ini jadinya, maafkan aku hime.." ucap naruto, sambil menggaruk kepala yang tak gatal.

"tidak apa-apa naruto-kun, Naruto-kun sebaiknya kau kembali kekelas karena bel masuk akan segera berbunyi" perintah hinata

"tapi Hime...

"sudah aku tidak apa-apa, cepatlah ke kelas, Naruto-kun nanti ketinggalan pelajaran" potong hinata.

"baiklah tetapi.. sebelum aku pergi memberikanmu sesuatu" Ucap naruto.

Naruto pun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celananya.

"ini dia hime, ini kalung aku membuatnya sendiri lihatlah ada huruf NARUHINA, kau tahu apa artinya ?" Tanya Naruto. Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"ini adalah nama singkatan kita NARU itu naruto namaku, dan HINA itu Hinata namamu, kau jagalah kalung ini baik-baik.. aku mencintaimu" Ucap naruto sambil pergi meninggalkan kelasnya hinata.

Hinata hanya diam tak percaya apa yang tadi ia alaminya, Narutopun pergi kembali ke kelasnya melanjutkan pelajaran, naruto sekarang bisa mulai fokus pelajaran karena hatinya telah tenang melihat hinata senyum kembali. Bel pun berbunyi naruto menuju ke kelas hinata dan mengantarnya pulang, selanjutnya hari-hari mereka lalui bersama sampai akhirnya 1 minggu terakhir menghadapi UN naruto dan hinata menjadi agak renggang, hinata yang mengerti akan keadaan naruto yang akan mengahadapi UN hanya bisa mendoakannya saja, sementara naruto fokus menghadapi UN, saat dinanti-nanti telah datang narutopun menghadapi UN sementara anak kelas XI dan X diliburkan, hinata yang berada dirumah hanya bisa mendoakan kesuksesan naruto. Akhirnya selama 3 hari UN pun selesai naruto lewati dengan mudahnya.

Ketika kelas XI dan X mulai masuk sekolah kembali kali ini suasana terasa berbeda karena tidak adanya kelas XII, ya ini sangat dirasakan oleh hinata ia rindu kepada kekasihnya Naruto.

Akhirnya kelulusanpun berlangsung, naruto berhasil mendapatkan nilai yang memuaskan, dan hinata pun naik ke kelas XI-Ipa3 yang termasuk kelas unggulan. Ino dan sakura yang tak lain sahabat hinata sangat merasakan kesedihan yang dialaminya, karena naruto tidak pernah memberi kabar kepadanya lagi.

"ah.. rasanya begitu tidak nyaman tinggal di sini"Gumam naruto dalam hati.

Yah naruto pindah ke America untuk kuliahnya, karena ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha yang terkenal sehingga ia pun dimasukan ke Universitas golongan elit.

Naruto seusai pulang dari kuliahnya ia pergi ke kantor ayahnya, ia berniat untuk meminta agar ia bisa pindah ke jepang kembali, ya ia rindu pada hinata, naruto tidak mempunyai alat komunikasi karena di sita oleh ayahnya, sehingga iapun tidak bisa memberi kabar kepada kekasihnya. Sesampainya disana ia langsung menuju ruangan ayahnya.

"ayah.. aku ingin pu..." teriak naruto sambil membuka pintu dan menghentikan bicaranya ia kaget karena ada seorang gadis cantik.

Wanita itu memiliki kulit putih, berambut panjang, dan matanya seperti mirip hinata, Ya itulah Shion anak dari rekan kerja ayahnya.

"eh kau naruto, masuklah" perintah ayahnya.

Naruto pun masuk sambil bertanya-tanya siapa wanita itu karena ia sangat mirip dengan hinata

"naruto perkenalkan ini shion ia adalah anak dari rekan kerja ayah" ucap ayahnya sambil memperkenalkan shion.

"shion..." ucap shion.

"Na-Naruto.." jawab Naruto.

"baiklah kalian berdua mengobrol dulu saja, aku ada meating, dan naruto jagalah dia" ucap ayahnya sambil meninggalkan mereka.

Merekapun hanya sibuk dengan pikiran mereka.

"ia tampan sekali, begitu juga ia pintar aku menyukainya" gumam shion dalam hati.

"ia mirip seperti hinata, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa menggantikan hinata menjadi orang lain" gumam naruto dalam hati.

Akhirnya naruto pun memecah keheningan diantara mereka, dan akhirnyapun mereka menjadi akrab.

Keesokan harinya seperti biasa naruto pergi ke universitasnya, sesampainya ia di kejutkan oleh kedatangan shion, ternyata shion pindah ke universitas yang sama dengan naruto. Mereka semakin hari semakin akrab dan di kabarkan ada gosip bahwa mereka berpacaran tetapi naruto selalu membantah karena ia menggangap shion hanya sebagai adiknya.

Hari berlalu, bulan berlalu, tahun pun berlalu, naruto sadar sudah 2 tahun ia disana dan tidak memberi kabar kepada hinata. Ia pun sadar bahwa hinata mungkin sudah lulus Ujiannya. Naruto menghela nafas panjang dan berpikir sejenak "kenapa aku tidak menggambil libur saja, sudah 2 tahun aku disini dan nilaiku juga memuaskan ayah... yah aku akan mengambil libur untuk pergi ke jepang" gumam naruto, akhirnyapun ia beranjak pergi dan ke kantor ayahnya untuk menyampaikan keinginannya, ayahnya setuju tetapi ada syaratnya, yah ia harus membawa shion juga untuk kesana. Dengan terpaksa naruto hanya meng'iya kan saja apa yang dikatakan oleh ayahnya.

Akhirnya naruto pergi bersama shion ke jepang sesampainya disana naruto langsung mencari-cari infornasi tentang hinata dari teman-teman hinata namun usaha nya nihil, karena naruto hanya memikirkan hinata shion menjadi cemburu dan mencoba untuk mencari-cari alasan agar mengantarnya kemana-mana dengannya, dan agar ia melupakan hinata.

Akhirnya shion berhasil mengajak naruto untuk pergi ke mall terbesar dijepang, shion sengaja berlama-lama agar naruto tidak mencari-cari hinata.

Dilain tempat hinata bersama ino dan sakura sedang menuju mall terbesar di jepang mereka berbelanja ini itu, tetapi tidak dengan hinata, ia menjadi pemurung sejak tidak adanya naruto dan sifatnya berubah menjadi dingin, namun sakura dan ino tetap menjadi sahabatnya. Hinata pun pamit untuk pergi jalan-jalan sendiri, apa daya mereka tidak bisa membantah keinginannya, hinatapun pergi dengan wajah murung dan semakin ia berjalan ia semakin merasakan jantungnya berdebar kencang ntah apa yang membuatnya begitu.

"Na.. Naruto-kun kau dimana ?" gumam Hinata dalam hati.

"hahahahaha..." teriak naruto.

Hinata yang mengenali suara itu langsung melihat ke depannya dan berhenti, ia melihat naruto bergandengan tangan dengan seorang gadis yang cantik jelita, ia melihat begitu serius dengan tatapan polosnya hinata. Naruto yang melihat hinata juga langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan shion, tapi usahanya nihil shion menggengam erat tangannya. Hanya keheningan naruto dan hinata hanya saling menatap rasa rindu, cinta, kasih sayang yang dulu terpendam kini terobati, mereka tidak memedulikan adanya shion.

"Na-Naruto kun" gumam hinata pelan.

"Hinata-chan... hn hinata bagaimana kabarmu ?" Tanya naruto.

"Ba-baik naruto-kun, ba-bagimana denganmu ?."

"ah syukurlah.. aku baik sekali" jawab naruto.

"ehkm.. ekhm" gumam shion.

Hinata yang tesadar bahwa adanya shion hinata langsung berkata "Ma-maaf na-naruto-kun aku pergi dulu aku tidak ingin mengganggu kalian berdua.. se-semoga kalian bahagia" sambil menundukan kepalanya dan beranjak pergi.

"Hi-hinata chan kenapa kau bilang begitu ?"tanya naruto tetapi tidak dihiraukan oleh hinata, hinata berlari kecil naruto yang memanggil namanya berulang kali hanya bisa pasrah melihat hinata pergi, naruto pun menjadi sedih dan menundukan kepalanya suasana bersama shion menjadi hening, shion hanya tidak ingin naruto pergi darinya karena shion menggangap nya seorang kekasih.

Merekapun ke tempat restoran yang ada di mall tersebut, shion dan naruto hanya saling berdiam naruto hanya menundukan kepalanya dan ia menyadari bahwa ia harus kembali kepada hinata, rasanya ia seperti kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga.

"shion.. maafkan aku.. aku harus pergi, kau pulang saja sendiri" ucap naruto.

"tapi naruto...

"sudahlah shion.. maafkan aku.. aku harus mengejar hinata, menjelaskan semua ini" potong naruto.

Shion hanya terdiam, naruto pun pergi meninggalkannya.

Naruto mencari hinata, tetapi di mall ia tak menemukannya, ntah mengapa naruto ingin pergi ke taman yang dulu ia menyatakan cinta kepada hinata, sampainya disana naruto kaget karena hinata duduk di bangku yang dulu mereka duduki bersama, naruto pun duduk sebelah menjadi hening, hanya hembusan angin dan kicauan burung yang terdengar, akhirnya naruto memecah keheningan.

"Hime.. " gumam naruto

"..."

"Kau tahu, aku kembali kesini hanya untuk mengatakan suatu hal kepadamu" Ucap Naruto.

"kau tahu aku disini hanya untuk bertemu denganmu, soal wanita tadi yang bersamaku ia adalah shion, dia adalah anak teman kerja ayah, aku dengannya tidak ada hubungan apapun, aku hanya mengganggapnya sebagai adikku sendiri...

"Cukup Na-naruto-kun aku tidak ingin hanya karenaku kalian menjadi penghalang, aku membenci naruto-kun" potong hinata sambil meninggalkan tempatnya.

Naruto mencerna apa yang dikatakan hinata tadi akhirnya ia pun mengejar hinata dan memeluknya dari belakang. Hinata hanya kaget dan mencoba untuk melepaskan tapi usahanya nihil, naruto semakin erat memeluknya.

"Hime... dengarkanlah aku, aku kemari untuk membuktikan bahwa aku mencintaimu, aku kembali kesini karena aku ingin melamarmu, maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu bingung mencariku, aku tidak menghubungimu dan tidak memberimu kabar tentangku, maafkan aku...

"..."

"hime apakah kau masih menyimpan kalung yang aku berikan padamu ?". tanya naruto.

Hinata hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Terimakasih.. hime.. telah menyimpannya, apakah kau mau menerimaku kembali ?. tetapi tidak sebagai pacar hanya saja menjadi pendamping seumur hidupmu, apakah kau mau hime ?." tanya naruto.

"..."

"aku mencintaimu hinata-chan". Bisik naruto.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Naruto-kun, aku mau" jawab Hinata.

"terima kasih Hime".

Ternyata Ayah merekapun setuju karena mereka juga telah dijodohkan dari kecil.


End file.
